Where will it lead us from here?
by Sara
Summary: Kim and Tommy come to terms with a few aspects of their relationship during that walk along the beach in 'Changing of the Zords Part 3' (NOT a reunion)


**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Saban Entertainment and are used only for non-profit purposes. Besides, they fucked up the only thing they had right in the first place...the Tommy/Kim relationship. 

**Author's Notes**: Kim and Tommy come to terms with a few aspects of their relationship during that walk along the beach in 'Changing of the Zords Part 3'. Obviously the first few quotes are taken right from the episode, but the rest are mine. 

**Timeline**:'Changing the of Zords Part III' it's season III in MMPR 

**Rating**: R for adult-language 

**Music**:"Angie" is by The Rolling Stones (BTW: All the parts that are **bolded** are lyrics which I feel really apply to Tommy and Kim in this instance) 

Where will it lead us from here?  
by Sara

Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?   
Angie, Angie, **where will it lead us from here?**

Walking along the beach without their shoes, Tommy and Kimberly held hands. The mood in the command center was light, but the tone had changed. There was a really moody, heavy feeling around the two. They had shared a laugh with all the others, but around Tommy, Kimberly could not hide her true/genuine feelings about the whole matter. 

^^I have no powers. Well, maybe some, but not enough to last me very long.^^ She looked up at Tommy who was looking at his feet when they walked. ^^Will I have to give him up? He loves what he does and I can't bring him down just because I lost my powers. Why should I keep him from being happy?^^ 

Eventually, she decided to speak up, "well, I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger, huh?" 

Tommy looked over at her. He was surprised at her boldness and her refusal to beat around the bush. "We can still share our powers with you." He said trying to sound optimistic for her. 

With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats   
**You can't say we're satisfied **  
But Angie, Angie, **you can't say we never tried **

"Yeah, for a while, but when that's over..." ^^Get with the program Tommy, the same thing happened to you.^^ She stopped walking and decided it was time to stop playing around and get right to the point. "Tommy...I'm really scared." 

Tommy was taken by surprise but he turned around and grabbed her hands in his. "Remember what you told me when I lost my powers?" 

"Yeah, I said that you'd be okay...and that you would always have us all." 

"Yeah, and you'll have **me**. Kim, I'll always be here for you." 

^^But is that enough to keep us together?^^ She smiled but Tommy could tell it was half-hearted. The pain in her eyes was just too obvious to avoid. 

"Come on Kim! Nothing is gonna change, we'll still be together and have each other!" ^^Why are you making this so hard for both of us? Why can't you just be happy with what we have now?^^ 

"Tommy, everything is gonna change! Are you blind? You and the others will be saving the world while I'm stuck in Angel Grove waiting around to make sure you all come back unharmed from battles!" She exclaimed dropping his hands in frustration. Then she whispered, "then, we'll grow apart." 

Tommy quickly wrapped her in his arms. "That would NEVER happen! I wouldn't let you out of my life just like that. Don't you see that you mean everything to me?" 

She wanted to cry but stopped herself. "I know it sounds impossible now, but when will you have time for me? Between school and saving the world." She was quiet for a few more minutes. "I've been offered to train in Tampa, Florida this upcoming summer." 

"Are you gonna take it?" He questioned. 

"I dunno. I think I should. Besides, you'll be away at college next fall and you'll be busy getting ready this entire summer (Along with Billy). Aisha and her family are taking a trip around Europe and offered to take me, but I don't wanna be away from gymnastics that long. And I don't wanna stay here in Angel Grove with Rocky and Adam all summer." 

Angie, **you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said good-bye?**   
Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?   
**All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke**   
Let me whisper in your ear: Angie, Angie, **where will it lead us from here?**

^^All the dreams we held so close, seem to all go up in smoke. Our dream of getting married and having a family is never gonna happen. We can't follow our dreams and still expect to be together through it all.^^ 

"Then I guess that's it." He replied quietly letting go of her. When she was released from his embrace a part of him died. He didn't see how she could know what the future held for them. 

"But I don't want you to hate me for this, Tommy!" She exclaimed putting her hands on his arm. 

He shook his head, "I could never hate you, even if it was possible, Kim." He thought about it for a second, "and you're saying what I couldn't and wouldn't say. It just scares me that you're absolutely right. I can't expect us to always end up together. That would just be a setup for disappointment and we'd both eventually be miserable that it didn't go the way we planned." 

Oh, Angie, don't you weep, **all your kisses still taste sweet **  
I hate that sadness in your eyes   
But Angie, Angie, **ain't it time we said good-bye?**

"How can you be so laid-back about this? How can we be so much in love and be so unhappy." She put her hand up to her nose to wipe it. "God, sometimes I think that Zedd and Rita are trying to make us unhappy." 

^^Zedd and Rita know that we're each other's greatest weakness. They know that by making things difficult between us, will have an impact on the team or during battle.^^ Of course Tommy didn't need to say it because Kimberly already knew it was true. 

^^God Zedd, you really fucked this one up!^^ She mused to herself quietly. ^^But then again, this problem had always be here, he just shined some light on it. Tommy and I could have gone our separate ways, powers or no powers.^^ "So where does this lead us from here?" 

With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats   
**You can't say we're satisfied **

"I can't promise you that'll we be together forever, because I don't know what the future holds. But I can promise that I love you now. And I want to do my best to make you happy." He declared taking her in his arms. 

"I know Tommy. And you've done nothing but make me happy the entire time I've known you. I can't think of a moment that I ever stopped loving you." She pronounced quietly. 

"Then what's wrong Kim? You sound disappointed." He queried putting his hand to her face. Her brown eyes held some hidden secret or desire that was not present last time he looked. 

She shook her head, "I'm not disappointed, I agree completely with what you just said." She took both of his hands in hers. 

"Then what is it?" He inquired, entwining their fingers. Kimberly looked up at him and he finally understood what she meant. 

* * *

But Angie,** I still love you, baby **  
Ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes   
**There ain't a woman that comes close to you**   
Come on Baby, dry your eyes 

Tommy pulled his girlfriend on top of him and kissed her. The sheets covered their bare bodies. He was certainly glad Kimberly spoke up about the issue; he had never thought she felt disappointed that they had never made love. Personally, he thought about it many times but was unsure about her stance on it. 

Now, neither of them was left unsatisfied. He tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear and she smiled. She planted a soft kiss on his lips while his hands wandered beneath the sheets. 

But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive? 

"Now are you satisfied?" He was now smiling. 

"Yeah." She answered grinning. "And I've realized that it doesn't matter if we don't end up together in the future because we love each other now." She let out a sigh and leaned against him. "And even if we had to go our separate ways we wouldn't have to stop loving each other. We've done our best to make it work." 

Tommy smiled in agreement, "they can't say we never tried." 

Angie, Angie,** they can't say we never tried **

NOTES: Since I hate reading songfics which include songs I've never heard, you can download the mp3 here incase you've never heard this one (plus it's a really great song): http://www.look4sound.com/mp3.php?id=10560&table=search   
Scroll to the bottom of the page and look to the left of your screen, there should be on orange link to it. Then give it a few minutes to start downloading. 


End file.
